


It Takes One To Know One

by walkthepathofdaydreams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthepathofdaydreams/pseuds/walkthepathofdaydreams
Summary: George Foyet loved to string people along. He soon realizing that tricking people to be in love with you has it's perks, especially if they are almost as crazy as you are.





	It Takes One To Know One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Just wanted to put a note for this: I wrote this sort of being vague (as per usual) about who the second one in this pairing was, completely forgetting that I'd end up putting it in the tags. So oops, sorry I was being a tad vague on purpose until the end. Secondly, this is not a chronological chain of events, but I made that pretty obvious in the story, but just beware that I jump around with the time a tad bit.

If you were to ask George Foyet’s type, the overwhelming response would be that he was attracted to teenage girls. And he was, but more than that, he was attracted to control. Nothing got him off like using people like puppets, playing them like pawns. That’s how he ended up in this position, the ultimate Bonnie and Clyde relationship. 

The year was 1977, and because he has a tendency to make everything about him and his “achievements,” he had always planned on telling this story starting with his parents death (if anyone ever asked, which they never did.) After the car accident, he was sent to live with the Foyets, regarded as some of the greatest members of society. Mr. Foyet worked at his father’s firm, and was one of the best lawyers in Boston. Mrs. Foyet stayed at home, and due to her infertility, started fostering and adopting children. Adopting George wasn’t her first rodeo, and so observing how he preferred to isolate himself, she decided it’d be best to send him to a teen group, hoping he’d make some friends. 

She was glad when two months into the group, George mentioned a boy he met. She immediately ordered him to invite the boy over for dinner, which he halfheartedly agreed to. When she finally met his new friend, she went into mother hen mode, especially discovering the circumstances that brought him to the teen group. His parents had split a few years earlier, and eventually his mother ran away with another man. She thought he and George would be perfect friends, they seemed very similar in terms of personality, and they around the same age, George being only three years younger.

~~~

The beginning is hardly as interesting as the end. At least it didn’t feel it at the time. As a glass zoomed past his face, George knew for a fact he messed up. Of course, that didn’t mean he cared. “You got me into this! You made it seem like they couldn’t catch me! Now I’m probably going to be stuck in a box for the rest of my life, like a caged animal. This is your fault, George!”

He slapped him. It was out of the ordinary of course, but he think it communicated what he wanted: for the other man to shut the hell up. “I may have gotten you into this, but whatever the hell happened in the middle is on you. I’ve escaped the police’s grasp for a decade, if you’re too stupid to pull off the same, that’s on you.” 

~~~

When George said whatever happened in the middle wasn’t his fault, he was referring to the other man’s crimes, but in a way, the same holds true for the rest of whatever they had. 

“What. . .what are we?” It was times like these where George cursed ever getting involved with the other man. It takes one to know one, so he immediately knew the other was like him, the kind of person who gets off on killing. But he didn’t know that the other would be so damn needy. It took a long time for George to realize that they weren’t the same, that there was a distinction between wanting to be adored and wanting to be famous.

But he was used to acting like he cared about people, he knew how to put on his empathetic mask. So, it was all too easy to hold back his eye roll and sigh, and replace it with, “What do you want us to be?”

“I don’t know. I. . .I’m straight but. . .it’s different with you. I feel. . .wanted.” George had to smirk at that, he somehow manipulated a straight guy to being practically in love with him. He felt he deserved a pat on his back for that.

~~~

_ Notes Written in Between the Lines of the United States Penitentiary (Atlanta) Library’s Copy of  _ _**The Republic** _ _. Assumed to Have Been Written by Inmate 55506-020 . _

__ I wasn’t in love with George, and I never have been. I don’t know why I didn’t turn him in, but its not because I’m in love with him. I don’t give a damn what he said when he visited, hell he should know for a matter of fact he’s wrong. I don’t know any of that Psychology stuff, but Agent Gideon said I showed every sign of something, I think he called it the McDonald triad, so if I was destined to be a murderer, how would it even be possible for me to love. What then, huh? See, there’s no way I could love. I was meant to be this way, to not care about anybody. I spent too long letting myself be manipulated, but just because George screwed me over doesn’t suddenly change anything. I still outsmarted Agent Gideon, and his whole team. He has to face that everyday. I wasn’t in love with George, he’s just a narcissist and wants me to think I was. He’s trying to get in my head, like he does with everything else. I don’t even remember when this all started, but I’d believe it that I was trying to manipulate him in the first place. It just became my obsession, and that’s why I got confused. But yeah, next time George comes, I’m gonna tell him about all of that triad crap, and how it means he’s wrong and delusional.

~~

It pissed George off a bit, he wouldn’t lie. His favorite puppet was revolting. But as always, he cooly deflected it, saying, “Clearly you haven’t kept up with Agent Gideon. I don’t blame you, I know you’re a little holed up here.” Ouch. “If your argument is that you’re crazy, it sort of sucks, pal. I mean he just caught a guy, well the guy sort of caught him, to be fair, but this guy killed tons of people, yet he insists he’s in love with some girl. I dunno, he sounds pretty sincere. So maybe you just don’t want to believe you were all head over heels for me. Just my two cents.”

~~~

For a long time, the in between bit, before he started his crime spree and after George stopped his, they worked well together. They weren’t a typical couple, but George would pretend they were exclusive if it appeased the other to think someone wanted him. They had tons in common, even aside from both being impotent and liking teen girls, killing people, and tricking law enforcement. They both had an interest in technology, and they liked the challenge they brought out in each other. Egos clashing could be fun sometimes. 

But on his deathbed, in the year 2023, having long outlived his partner in crime, Adrian couldn’t help but think about what his life would have been like if he hadn’t met George. The time had come when the ideas George put in his head had worn off, when the piece of George’s personality had broken off, and he realized he didn’t need anyone else to tell him what his brain was like. 

Because George was violent and didn’t have a caring bone in his body, he came to understand that those two traits were linked. George had isolated him, formed all his views for him, and so he thought that his urges to kill meant that he was incapable of emotion. But on his deathbed, he learned two things he wished he could have earlier. First, he was very capable of emotion, but was robbed of his emotional response by George’s brainwashing. And secondly, he was at one point, in love with George Foyet, and willing to do anything for him. What allowed him to die in peace was the knowledge that he could see this, accept it, and most importantly, had changed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so now that that's over I also thought I'd just put it here: I know how improbable this seems, but I figured there was never a full profile given for Bale, and we didn't see much of him onscreen, and so I know I messed with how he'd actually most likely be, but it's meant to be a story and thus, I can sort of bend how his psyche operates at my will. But just wanted to put t out there since I know this is technically a little out of character.


End file.
